1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air blowing device for use in an air conditioner of an automobile or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed an air blowing device for switching between supply and shutoff of cooled or heated air or the like to the interior of an automobile or the like and for adjusting the direction of an airflow in the case of supply of cooled or heated air or the like, for the purpose of adjusting the interior atmosphere of the automobile or the like.
One conventional air blowing device includes a plurality of airflow direction adjustment plates, an annular member, and a tubular body. The plurality of airflow direction adjustment plates are connected to one another by connection members, and pivotally move in an interlocking relation. Further, the plurality of airflow direction adjustment plates are supported in the annular member so as to be pivotally movable about a pivotal axis perpendicular to the axis (center axis) of the annular member. Still further, the annular member, which supports the plurality of airflow direction adjustment plates as described above, is supported in the tubular body so as to be coaxially rotatable with respect to the tubular body about the axis of the tubular body. Namely, the air blowing device is designed so as to adjust both the rotational angle of the airflow direction adjustment plates about the axis of the air blowing device and the pivotal axis thereof perpendicular to the axis of the air blowing device. Accordingly, the air blowing device enables an control of the blowing direction of airflow (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-237854).